Episode 7
Keep the Secret a Secret (ナイショはヒミツにしておいて, Naisho wa Himitsu ni Shite Oite) is the 7th episode in the Over Drive Girl 1/6 anime TV series. Characters *Nona *Bellnoa *Haruto Bouida *Seijirou Kanmuri *Kusabi *Ozma *Subaru Amanohara Synopsis Kanmuri Seijirou believes that the mystery of the moving figurines should be solved, but Haruto refuses to to help. That's when a fourth moving figurine appears before his eyes, Subaru - a character from Striking Fist 3. Summary thumb|left|200px|Seijirou entering Haruto's apartment Nona and Bellnoa were reading manga, being impressed of how powerful some characters are. Haruto then entered the room speaking on the phone with Seijirou and hearing he is close and is coming, he tried to hide Nona and Bellnoa, but to their surprise Seijirou was already in the apartment. Wondering how he did it, he revealed it was due to his figurine Kusabi. Seijirou then started talking how great their country is for having such otaku culture and that they may be the most happiest civilization and that they need to solve the moving figure mystery. Haruto agreed to all of that, but told him he won't be helping him find out. He then revealed a fourth moving figure, Subaru and Ozma explained from where she was. Hearing she was strong and overpowered character from a game, Bellnoa decided to challenge her in a fight, where she won't use her magic and armor to be fair. Bellnoa attacked her a few times, but Subaru easily blocker her attacks and Haruto explained why she was so overpowered. Bellnoa then decided to use her sword and magic, but was stopped by Haruto, because she is too strong like that and it won't be a competition. thumb|200px|Subaru blocking Bellnoa Haruto for a moment forgot, Seijirou was there. He then told him that he wanted Subaru figure, but he couldn't get it, so wondered if Seijirou was giving it to him, but Seijirou told him he never said he was giving it to him. Nona then hearing Haruto wanted her, questioned him if he planned on cheating on her with Subaru. In that moment they realized Subaru was gone. Haruto suggested that they play a game and since Subaru is an otaku, if it looks fun, she will come out herself. As Subaru was hiding, she wondered where she was and who those giants were, and that she wanted to continue her life as otaku. While Nona was making tea, she turned the air absorber and heard Subaru screaming from it. Subaru was scared of the machine that was creating the air and as otaku she realized it was perfect to make pantsu and other revealing scenes and begged to be stopped. As it stopped, she started to wonder if she was just small and Nona appeared and confirmed she is small. As Nona was wondering if she should tell her she is figurine, Subaru realized it herself and asked he if she was 1/6 sized figure. But Subaru wasn't shocked and started wondering how she was made, that her clothes were meant to be removed and other otaku subjects about figures. thumb|200px|left|Subaru ashamed Subaru then introduced herself in front of everyone and Haruto told her he was big fan of her and she can stay in his house and enjoy all the manga, anime and games he had. Ozma tried to change the subject, saying that they all were made by same company, but then Haruto flew through the room. Subaru was ashamed as she realized Haruto being a fan of her, he knew all of her secrets. As Haruto confirmed he knew everything about her, Subaru was even more ashamed, thinking she could die now. Haruto then gave her a note with all of his otaku depths interests, but asked her to not show it in front of others. Understanding the situation, both of them agreed to never reveal their depth interests to other people. Hearing this, Nona got angry and as his wife, she demanded to know all of his secrets too. Seijirou then returned in his office with Kusabi, revealing that he was the president of the company that made those figures.